


Push

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [19]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things finally come to a head at the Capital</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I have been summoned to the President's mansion to discuss my failure to crush the Resistance. I do not think he intends for me to return here again."

Hux looked up when his Master spoke, frowning as he thought. *And what will you do?* he signed.

"I think you know what I need to do," Kylo answered.

He smiled sadly, reaching out to pull Kylo closer to him. He hugged him to his chest, running his fingers through his hair. Hux hummed a little, pressing their cheeks together.

"I leave in the morning," Kylo explained, remaining in the Avox's embrace. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Hux pulled back slightly, nodding his head. He led Kylo by the hand into his bedroom, easing him down to lay under the covers before lying beside him, resting his head over his heart.

"If I fail..." Kylo began. He was stopped by Hux placing his fingers on his lips and he closed his mouth, nodding. He tightened his hold around the other instead, kissing him on the top of his head before relaxing against him.

***

In the morning, Hux woke up alone in Kylo's bed. He waited until his Master's side of the bed lost its warmth before getting up to start the day, waiting to see what the day's outcome would be.


	2. Chapter 2

*Do you think he’s coming back? No one has come to liquidate anything…perhaps it’s a good sign?*

Hux frowned as Mitaka signed to him, shaking his head a little. *We shall wait and see. Focus on your work,* he warned.

Their Master had not returned from Snoke’s mansion in several days now. Some of them were becoming anxious, worried that Kylo had been killed and that they would be next as was the law. Some suggested leaving but they were mostly ignored, the other Avox far too afraid to make such an attempt. They would wait and see what happened, it was the only option they had.

Hux kept his thoughts to himself. The redhead focused solely on keeping the house in order, the work keeping his mind from wandering to unpleasant thoughts. Like the idea of Kylo being dead. Or his little brother…

Phasma’s arrival was the first sign that something had happened. The woman entered with unattended wounds, allowing the Avoxes to tend to her. She was silent for the most part, waiting until the others were finished before dismissing them. “Not you,” she said, reaching out to stop Hux. “You and I must talk, Avox.”

Hux turned and looked at her, keeping his face blank as he raised an eyebrow.

“The President is barricaded in his mansion. It’s being kept quiet to avoid giving the Resistance something to use against us. Your Master and his friends have it under siege from the inside.”

*From the inside?*

“They’re taking it room by room.”

*And whose side are you on?* Hux signed.

Phasma allowed a smile to touch her lips. “Do you think I’d be telling you any of this if I were not an ally? Kylo sent me here to ensure nothing happened to you.”

*Do you think he will win?*

“Honestly?”

Hux nodded.

“If anything goes wrong; I’ve been ordered to take you far from here. Possibly to the Resistance.” 

Hux made a face at that. *I would rather be dead than go to those vultures.*

“Beggars cannot be choosers. Besides, we’ll have to wait and see what news we receive.”

They received news a week later.


	3. Chapter 3

He learned the fate of his Master's uprising on the news. President Snoke was dead and those who held high positions had joined him. Kylo Ren was the President now and his Knights made short work of anyone who protested the violent coup. The Avox sat with a racing heart as he watched the broadcast with the others. Kylo had managed to do the one thing he could not. Kylo would be in charge of things now, not just over Hux but over the Capital and Districts as well.

They were picked up and brought to their new home a few days later. The President needed his Avoxes. Hux was certain that Kylo missed him too, in his own way. The man greeted the Avoxes, assuring them that continued obedience would be rewarded. With that he took Hux by the hand, pulling him into another room.

They kissed. Hungry and full of need and unwarranted fear. Hux had been afraid that Kylo would die and Kylo had been afraid that Hux would be killed before his victory over Snoke. They were both panting and breathless by the time they parted lips, Kylo resting his forehead against Hux's.

"I have...a gift for you," he murmured.

Hux blinked at him. What more could Kylo have to give him? He watched as Kylo went to a side door, opening it and leaning inside, whispering to the occupant. He then backed up, tilting his head in the Avox's direction. Hux raised up his hands to sign a question when the occupant stepped out, toying with the bottom of his shirt.

The Avox brothers stared at each other. The cage had been removed from Techie's head, allowing him to see more clearly now. His pale face brightened up when he saw his big brother and he ran to him, throwing his arms around him.

Kylo smiled at Hux over Techie's shoulder. "We have all the time in the world to be together," he murmured. "Tonight you may reunite with your brother."


End file.
